


The One With The Closet

by schneestern



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-14
Updated: 2007-05-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 23:05:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11218095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schneestern/pseuds/schneestern
Summary: The boys get drunk and play Truth or Dare.





	The One With The Closet

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://svmadelyn.livejournal.com/profile)[svmadelyn](http://svmadelyn.livejournal.com/)'s [Kink/Cliche Challenge](). My prompt was _Truth or Dare_. Thanks to [](http://annkiri.livejournal.com/profile)[annkiri](http://annkiri.livejournal.com/) for her brilliant beta help, that was fast and as always extremely wonderful. Further thanks go to [](http://unamaga.livejournal.com/profile)[unamaga](http://unamaga.livejournal.com/) who beta'd as well and listened to me whine, because she's just that awesome.

The moment Jensen opens the door to Jared's house, loud music greets him. He puts the spare key Jared gave him on the small cabinet in the hall and toes off his shoes. He's pretty sure only Mike and Tom were supposed to come over, but it sounds like the living room is packed with people. Jensen's not entirely sure whether he shouldn't just turn around and leave again. But Jared begged him to come and save him from Tom and Mike's pranks, so he moves forward and into the living room. If nothing else, he might see Jared get totally humiliated by one of Mike's little tricks. Jensen swears the guy invented the prank wars Kripke wrote into the script for Sam and Dean.

The living room is warm, bright, and thankfully mostly empty. Tom and Jared are sitting on the floor, facing each other and drinking beer. Tom waves when he sees Jensen enter, motioning for Jared to turn around. Jared cranes his neck and beams when he recognizes Jensen. His mouth moves and it looks like he's saying something along the lines of a hello, but Jensen can't really tell – that's how loud the music is. Jared seems to realize how futile his attempt is and holds out a beer bottle instead. Jensen grabs it, sitting down on the floor next to Jared.

Before he can even start to get comfortable Mike's voice booms over the loud music in the living room and there's no way in hell Jensen can pretend he hasn't heard it. Especially not when Tom leans over and turns the stereo down until it's only a small buzz in the background and Mike repeats it again, leaning against the door frame of the kitchen.

“Let's play a game or something.”

“No way, dude. This isn't some little girl's birthday party,” Jared immediately says, sounding offended that Mike would even suggest anything remotely resembling a game. He's right of course. They're here to get drunk, like real men. And that's serious business. There's no time for game playing.

“Be useful and bring us some more tequila, Mike. Jen just got here and needs to catch up,” Tom says and for some reason Mike doesn't bitch right back at him, like he definitely would have if Jensen had said it instead. He scrunches his face up a little, glaring at Tom, but then he turns and heads to the kitchen.

“How did you do that?” Jensen murmurs curiously.

Tom smiles back at him, a blinding grin that reminds Jensen a little of Jared.

“I'm Superman. That makes him my bitch.”

“I heard that,” Mike hollers from the kitchen, slamming the refrigerator door shut. Jared laughs at the eye roll Tom shoots in the general direction of the kitchen. They click their beer bottles together and Jensen thinks he's really not drunk enough for this yet.

*

“Okay, the rules are pretty easy.” Mikes says, “First rule is –”

“You don't talk about _Fight Club_?” Tom interrupts and Jensen snorts, taking another sip from his beer.

“No, asshole,” Mike says, glaring at Tom, “First rule is, whoever chickens out on answering their question or doing their dare has to drink a shot of this.” And Mike holds up a brownish bottle. It's round and doesn't have a label on it, which is probably reason enough not to drink whatever is in there. Jensen's pretty sure he doesn't even want to _know_ what's in that bottle, but Jared doesn't seem to have such reservations.

From his spot splayed out on the couch behind Jensen, face buried in a pillow, one giant hand holding his own bottle of beer he asks, “What is that stuff, Mike?”

“Got it in Mexico,” Mike says. He gives the bottle a thoughtful look and adds, “I think.”

Tom shakes his head at that and leans back against the coffee table they shoved to the side earlier. He has his long legs spread out on the floor and looks pretty sober, but Jensen knows him well enough to tell by the wide look of his eyes and the way all his movements are slow and careful that he's pretty drunk already. Tom's gaze meets Jensen's and he smiles, sharp teeth showing.

“What's the second rule, Mike?” he asks, never taking his eyes off Jensen.

“Nothing's off limits.” Mike playfully punches his fist against Tom's shoulder, prompting Tom to turn to the side and punch Mike right back. They push and shove at each other for a while, not really paying attention to anyone else. Jensen knows that it's Mike's way of saying _You're mine_ and Tom's way of assuring him that it's true.

It definitely makes for some great teasing and Jensen smirks, because he _knows_ Mike is totally in love with Tom but would never admit it openly. As he watches their hands brush too casually, Jensen thinks that it must be pretty weird to fuck your co-star and then fall in love with him.

Not that he's ever thought about it.

Jared shifts on the couch behind him and his knee bumps against Jensen's shoulder. “Dude, stop hitting me with your bony knee,” Jensen says good-naturedly and shoves Jared's knee away.

“Sorry,” Jared mumbles and hiccups.

“You're so drunk, Padalecki,” Mike laughs, “I'll dare ya to walk to the kitchen and back without bumping into anything.”

“It's impossible. He can't even do that when he's sober.” This time Jared's knee hits him on purpose and Jensen laughs, taking another sip of his beer.

*

“Truth or Dare?”

“Truth.”

“When was the last time you kissed someone?” Jared asks.

“Couple of hours ago,” Tom says.

Jensen's pretty damn sure Mike is actually _blushing_. He's not sure he wants to know why. Anything that's got Mike blushing has to be pretty damn naughty.

*

“Truth or Dare, Jen?”

And really, this would be the point where Jensen calls it a day and gets the fuck out of here. They've been playing a few rounds already, he can still get out of this unscathed, because Jensen knows from experience that playing games like this with Mike always gets him in trouble. Like that time with the pink skirt and the baseball bat. Jensen really should know better than to stay right where he is.

The thing is, he's already had too much to drink and he really has no idea whether he can even stand up at all. So, instead of leaving, Jensen grabs his beer and empties it in one go, before picking truth. He flips Jared off, when he calls Jensen a wuss for not picking dare. At least Jensen wasn't the one who snorted a line of _sugar_ because Tom fucking Welling dared him to. Jared's face is still a bit puffy from all the tears streaming down the face after he inhaled all the sugar. Apparently it stings quite a lot if you snort sugar. Who'd have thought?

“Go ahead and ask him already,” Tom prompts and Mike grins, thinking for a moment, before he says, “Okay, Jen, here's your question: On a scale of 1 to 10, how good looking would you rate yourself?”

Behind him, Jared snorts softly and Jensen wonders whether he can still get up and leave. Because really, what kind of a question is that anyway?

“C'mon Jensen, tell us,” Tom says and laughs, head tilting to the side slightly, “Don't be a pussy!” And that's when Mike and Jared start laughing as well. For a moment Jensen looks at them darkly, wondering what the hell they're laughing about, because it's really not that funny. But after another moment he kind of forgets why he's mad again and starts laughing too, because Tom's laugh is fucking infectious.

Between fits of laughter, Jared puts his big, warm hand on Jensen's shoulder, tilting his head down to Jensen's ear. He says, “Tell us, Jen!” and his voice is deep and too loud and Jensen winces, but doesn't move away from the touch. He feels Jared's thumb trace little circles over the sensitive skin of his neck, his breath ghosting over the shell of Jensen's ear and before he can think any further about it, Jensen says, “8.”

Tom's eyes go wide and he points at Jensen, shouting, “I knew it! I knew you thought you were pretty!”

Jensen tries to look offended, but it's pretty hard, when Jared's shaking with laughter right next to him, his hand still heavy on Jensen's shoulder, like it's the most natural thing in the world.

*

“Mike, I dare you to go to the bathroom and take off your underwear.”

It's silent for a moment. Then a slow, sharp grin spreads on Mike's face and he looks directly back at Jared.

“Not wearing any.”

Tom's eyes go wide and Jensen gets up so fast he gets a little dizzy. Mike's laughter follows him to the kitchen, along with Jared's awed, “That's disgusting, dude!”

*

Jensen's pretty fucking drunk. That much he knows. If he weren't totally shit-faced he wouldn't be on his knees between Jared's spread legs, hands on either side of his body, licking a trail of salt off the naked skin of Jared's stomach. Or so he'd like to believe.

He can feel Jared's muscles clench and tense under his tongue from the strain of trying not to move too much. His skin's glistening in the light of the living room, sharp lines of his abs dipped in shadows and light. No matter how hard Jared tries not to move, though, the little shot glass of tequila still wobbles dangerously in its place right above his belly button.

“Hold still, Jared, or you're gonna spill the shot,” Tom says gleefully and Jared actually growls, sound vibrating through his whole body, his skin tingling against Jensen's tongue. Jensen tries hard to ignore the spark it sends down his spine, the way liquid heat pools low in his belly. He really doesn't need to get a hard-on right now, not in front of Tom and Mike of all people. Sure, they're pretty wasted too, but Mike _always_ sees that kind of thing and he's never too wasted to tell everyone about it.

And since Jensen doesn't even want to begin thinking about the implications of getting an erection just because he's leaning over Jared – his co-star, best friend, best _male_ friend – he moves forward and wraps his mouth around the shot glass. Mike whistles appreciatively and Jensen moves up and tosses his head back, throat working as he swallows the tequila down. It burns on his tongue and he almost chokes, but he manages to keep it all in. Slowly bending forward again he sets the shot glass back down on Jared's stomach. He feels a little dizzy from the sudden movements and too much alcohol, so he stays in that position, hunched over Jared's body, for a moment until the room stops spinning.

“Don't forget the lemon,” Mike almost sing-songs and, oh god, Jensen had really hoped he wouldn't have to do this little extra bit. His gaze slides up Jared's body to his mouth, where he's holding the lemon between his teeth, full, wet lips wrapped tightly around the slice of fruit. Jensen avoids Jared's eyes, moving up his body, trying his best not to touch Jared any more than he has to. Of course Mike picks the exact moment to slap Jensen encouragingly on the back and it makes Jensen's arms buckle and give out under him.

He slumps down on Jared, chests pressing together and yeah, great, now Jared's definitely gonna notice that hard-on. Jensen furrows his brows and snatches the lemon from between Jared's lips fast, sucking it dry and spitting it aside. As he pushes himself up again, his dick brushes against Jared's and he has to bite his lip to keep from moaning. He leans back against the couch feeling dizzy for a completely different reason now, that has nothing to do with alcohol. When Mike starts clapping like he just saw the best live act ever he dares to sneak a look at Jared.

Jared is still lying on the floor, but he's looking directly at Jensen, face completely neutral. Jensen tries to pick up an emotion, any kind of indication that Jared noticed how much Jensen actually enjoyed the body shot, but...nothing. It's a bit scary because Jared tends to show exactly how he feels all the time. Sure, his cheeks are a little flushed right now, but that might just be from the alcohol.

Before Jensen can think about it any more, Tom bumps his elbow into his side and says, “Your turn, Jensen. You gotta ask someone.”

And Jensen rolls his eyes, turning to Mike. “Truth or Dare, Rosenbaum. And you better pick dare, so I can pay you back, bitch.”

As he waits for Mike to pick, Jensen feels Jared's eyes on him and he wonders what the hell that means.

*

It's Mike's turn and he looks at Tom contemplatively, like he's trying to think of the nastiest dare possible. It takes a while and Jensen's starting to believe that Mike actually lost his train of thought, when he suddenly says, “Ha!” making everyone flinch, especially Tom.

“I dare you to go to the hallway mirror and say Bloody Mary three times.” Mike looks pleased with himself and takes another sip of his beer.

Jensen and Jared yell, “No!” at the same time and Tom looks terrified.

They all agree that Mike doesn't get to pick dares anymore.

*

“Great. Fucking, great!”

“Oh, c'mon. It's not so bad.”

“It's not so bad? It's not so _bad_?” Jensen's voice actually cracks a little hysterically around that last word, but he's too far gone by now to care. “Are you kiddin' me, Jared? We're stuck in the world's tiniest closet – which happens to be in your guest room, of all places. We're locked in and Tom and Mike are probably doing it on your couch, right now! How's that _not_ bad?”

Jared shifts around, crowding against Jensen. It really is a small closet and yeah, Jensen does realize the whole irony of two guys being stuck in a closet together, thank you very much. Fucking Tom. Fucking Truth or Dare.

They're silent for a while and Jensen's trying really hard not to tap his foot impatiently or start screaming for Tom to get him the fuck out of here. He's not that far gone. Yet.

“They're not really, uh, doing it on my couch, right?” Jared finally asks, voice sounding strained like he'd rather not get an answer.

“Of course they are,” Jensen replies, because if Jared keeps standing so damn close, taking away all his air, he might as well gross him out to pay him back. “Did you see the way Mike looked at Tom after you asked Tom if he'd ever been photographed nude and he said yes? And how their hands kept accidentally touching after that? They're so totally fucking on your couch right now. Not even a question.”

Jared makes a pained noise and attempts to hide his face in his hands. At least Jensen thinks that's what he's trying to do, because Jared's hands get kind of stuck between their chests and settle warmly on Jensen's stomach for some weird reason.

“It's your own fault. Shouldn't have asked Tom that,” Jensen says, trying his best not to notice the hands on his body and the way Jared is just close enough to...

“Can I ask you something, Jen?” Jared interrupts his thoughts. His voice sounds slow and thoughtful and way too sober. Jensen's pretty sure he doesn't want to hear whatever question Jared has, so he grunts in what he hopes is a discouraging way.

Of course this is Jared he's talking to and Jared likes to ignore things sometimes, especially when it suits his purposes.

“Earlier, when you...” Jared breaks off and although Jensen can't see in the murky darkness of the closet, he knows Jared is most probably blushing right now. That little girlish blush – the one that creeps up over his cheeks and colors his ears.

Not that Jensen's ever paid close attention to the way Jared blushes.

Not at all.

“What I mean is, when Mike dared you to kiss me earlier, you didn't even protest. You went ahead and just did it. Was that because you – because you really wanted to do it, not just as a dare?”

“What?!” and this time Jensen's voice definitely squeaks embarrassingly. “It was only a stupid question. And there was no way in hell I would've downed another shot of that poison Mike brought. It tastes like shit and puke mixed by a five year old.” Jensen takes a calming breath and rakes a hand through his hair, before he continues, “Seriously. Just a fucking dare. Don't be such a girl.”

“Huh,” Jared says, voice quiet and thoughtful. It's unsettling and to make sure he actually got what Jensen meant, Jensen repeats it again.

“It was a part of this stupid game, Jared. And we're all drunk anyway, so it's not like any of us will remember this in the morning. Which is perfectly fine, because...”

“Truth or Dare, Jensen?”

Jensen's caught off guard, brows furrowing in anger, because there's no way in hell he's gonna continue playing this shit.

“We're not doing this, Jared. Seriously, I'm sick of...”

“Truth or Dare, Jensen. C'mon, we need to pass the time.” Jared sounds friendly enough, but his voice doesn't sound like he's giving Jensen much of a choice here.

“Fine, Dare.” It's not like he has anything better to do at the moment and there's not a lot of bad stuff Jared can come up with in a locked closet. Tom said fifteen minutes, but Jensen's pretty sure they're going to be stuck here for a lot longer, so he might as well keep Jared entertained.

“Good.” And Jared shifts a little, his long legs bumping Jensen's in the dark of the closet. “I dare you to stop me.”

For a moment Jensen's confused, because he has no fucking clue what Jared even means by that. He has his mouth half open to ask, to give Jared shit for his weird idea of a dare, but whatever he wanted to say gets stuck in his throat when Jared slides to the floor in a smooth motion that should be impossible in the close confines of the closet. His knees hit the floor with a soft thud and then his hands are on Jensen's belt, slipping it out of the loops with a practiced move of his hand.

All that Jensen can think of to say is, “Oh,” stunned by the sudden turn of events. He's frozen in shock, pressed against the wall of the closet, his brain desperately scrambling to try to catch up with the situation.

The sound of his zipper being pulled down snaps him right out of it.

“What do you think you're _doing_ , Jared?” His hands fly up to pull at Jared's shoulders, desperate to move him away from between his feet. It's one thing for Jared to play a prank on him like that, but if he sees the hard-on Jensen got the second Jared dropped to his knees, it's gonna get awkward and bad real fast. “I get it, okay? You win, Jared, nice joke. You can get the fuck up now!”

But Jared doesn't answer him or budge even a bit, no matter how hard Jensen pushes at him. Instead, he puts his hands on Jensen's hips and pushes his jeans and his boxers down around his ankles in one smooth motion that leaves a trail of heat down the sides of Jensen's legs. He feels his cock spring free, feels Jared's goddamn breath on his dick, and this really can't get any more embarrassing than it already is.

“I give, Jared, alright? So I have an erection, but it's got nothing to do with you. Can't expect me to not react when someone flops down right in front of my fucking cock.” Jensen's voice is scratchy and his throat burns from embarrassment. And still Jared's not moving, not making a single sound, which is quite unnerving to say the least, but silence would be worse, so Jensen keeps talking. It’s senseless shit, but he can't seem to stop now that he's started. “Can you back off already, Jared? Because I'm gonna go kick that door in and then beat Mike and Tom up. You planned this with them, right? Make fun of me in a closet of all places, well, awesome, you win. Nice idea, I give you...”

Jared's hands stroke up his bare legs, closing firmly over his hip bones, long fingers digging into the skin. But what actually stops Jensen from talking is the warm mouth closing around the head of his cock, long tongue lapping at the slit. He manages a shaky curse, hands balling to fists at his sides. Jared slowly sucks on Jensen's cock, like he's savoring the taste, like he wants to take his time. And god, it feels fantastic, it sends sharp sparks through Jensen's body and he's so hard it almost hurts.

But this is Jared. His slightly-drunk best friend Jared sucking him off and it's probably a prank Mike dared him to do anyway. It freaks Jensen the hell out, because he might have been thinking about doing this with Jared before, but it's a completely different thing for it to actually happen.

Jensen gets his hand to move, slides it into Jared's silky hair and lets himself feel the fine strands for a moment. They feel impossibly soft against his fingertips and he wonders how long he's secretly been thinking about this. It's not a good moment to realize how much Jensen actually wants Jared. Not when Jared is down on his knees and sucking him off. The reality of it, Jared's wide lips wrapped around his cock, even though he can't see it in the dark, is like a douse of cold water over his head and Jensen tugs Jared back by the hair sharply.

Jared's head snaps back, alcohol slowing his reaction time down considerably, and he hits his head sharply on the opposite wall. Jensen's hand gets pressed between the wall and Jared, but it doesn't lessen the impact. Jared curses loudly, hand moving away from Jensen's hip to touch the bump already forming on his scalp. When Jared's warm fingers brush his, Jensen snatches his hand away like he's been burned. He tries to get his pants back up, while Jared's busy with cursing and touching his bruise, but it's next to impossible to even bend down.

Just as he's trying to figure out a way to get his pants up _somehow_ , Jared scrambles into a standing position, whole body pressing up against Jensen's. His hands come down heavily on Jensen's shoulders. Although he doesn't see it, Jensen feels Jared's face only inches away from his, warm breath ghosting over his face. He struggles a bit, trying to get away, but Jared only clamps down harder.

“Dude, what the hell is wrong with you?” Jared sounds exasperated rather than angry. “I'm trying to give you a blowjob and you smash my head against the wall in return? That's not how it was supposed to go.”

“How's it supposed to go then, Jared? You blow me and when we get out, you tell Mike and Tom? Is that what this is? Some kind of demented dare? Because that's not funny, Jared. Not at all.”

For a moment Jared is completely silent. Jensen can feel him tense all over, body going stock still. Jensen wonders what that means, if Jared's about to break down and confess. He might as well, because then at least Jensen can try to get his fucking pants back on and hope his erection will go away on its own.

“You think I did this, because – because of some dare?” Jared sounds incredulous, like he can't quite believe Jensen would even think such a thing. “You honestly think I'd give you a blowjob because of a _dare_? God, you're so stupid sometimes.”

Jensen opens his mouth, about to protest, but then Jared's lips press against his and he forgets what he actually wanted to say. One of Jared's hands slides in his hair, pulling him closer and tilting his head slightly. Jared's lips are soft and he opens his mouth over Jensen's, licking his way inside. His tongue is firm, stroking Jensen's softly.

At first it feels kind of weird, because this is Jared and he's actually kissing Jensen. But after the initial shock it simply feels good and Jensen relaxes, pressing back against Jared without even thinking about it. He feels Jared move against him, crotch rubbing against Jensen's thigh in small, jerky movements. And suddenly Jensen realizes that Jared's hard, that he's been making small needy noises in the back of his throat for a while now and he breaks away, moves back.

“This is...not a dare,” he says slowly, unable to quite grasp the meaning of it.

“No, it's not,” Jared says and licks slowly at Jensen's neck. It's distracting, but Jensen pulls himself together, needs to understand.

“You really wanted to – to do this? Not because Mike dared you to?” Jensen feels stupid asking all this shit, but hell, he needs to know it, needs to make absolutely sure that this is real.

Jared chuckles softly. “Yeah, I wanted to do all that. Been wanting to for a while now actually. Just wasn't sure you, uh, ya know, wanted it too” Even in the dark Jensen can see Jared duck his head and when he reaches out to touch his cheek he can feel the heat there.

This time it's Jensen who leans in for the kiss and it's sloppy at first, but then it grows heated, like they both finally realize what this actually means. Jared grabs at Jensen's shirt, pulling him closer and Jared moans softly, a sound that goes straight to Jensen's cock.

They break apart, breathing heavily and Jensen reaches for Jared's jeans, fumbling with the button. He doesn't quite get it open and Jared reaches down to help him, but it still won't come undone. They push and pull at the damn button, but it stays firmly in place. Jensen huffs impatiently and god, this is really starting to get ridiculous.

“What the hell!” Jared says and he's silent for a moment, like he's listening to his own words. Then he starts laughing, whole body shaking with it and Jensen has to laugh too, feeling weird standing here in the closet with Jared, pants down around his ankles. But it's comfortable again, weird tension dissipating with their laughter.

He feels Jared's hands go for the button again and this time it comes undone almost immediately, zipper sliding down right after it. Jensen hears Jared's jeans fall to the floor and before he has time to get freaked out again, that they're really actually doing this, Jared presses in close.

Their cocks brush together and they both draw in a sharp breath of air. “Fuck,” Jared whispers and he wraps his hand around their dicks and starts stroking without missing a beat. Jensen's hips jerk into the touch, trying for more friction.

“Harder,” he says, voice deep and shaky, “You need to...” He puts his hand over Jared's, guides it.

Precome smears over their fingers, makes their hands slip along the hard length of their dicks more easily. It feels great and Jensen squeezes Jared's hand tighter, speeding up their movement. Mumbling, Jared sucks open mouthed kisses along Jensen's jaw. It makes it hard to understand what he's actually saying, so Jensen pulls him back by the hair a little, making sure not to touch the bruise. Their noses bump together and now he can hear Jared talk.

“Feels amazing, wanted this for so long. Fucking mouth of yours on my skin, doing the shot off my body. And I could see you were so hard for me, oh fuck...” he trails off, panting now.

Jensen groans and presses their lips together again, tongues sliding against each other. Jared jerk into the touch and moves his hand a little, thumb stroking over the ridge right under the head. Jensen feels him shudder and breaks away from Jared, leaning towards his ear and murmurs “C'mon, Jay, just let go. It's okay, do it for me.”

It only takes a few more strokes and Jared makes this small broken sound in the back of his throat that Jensen almost misses. Then Jared's coming, spilling himself between them, warm wetness coating their hands. He sags against Jensen a little, body going slack and Jensen has to move his hand with his own to keep the rhythm up. Jared puts his head on Jensen's shoulder, body heavy against his and sucks hard on Jensen's pulse point, teeth grazing the skin lightly. It's all that Jensen needs and he comes too, moving up into the touch of their joined hands until he's all spent.

They stand like that for a long time, breath coming heavy and hard. Jensen's hand is wet with come and it feels more intimate than anything else has all night, the thought of their come mingling on his skin. Jensen softly strokes the back of Jared's neck with his other hand, feels the muscles underneath bunch and then give. Jared breathes out a puff of air against Jensen's neck, before slowly drawing back, but not far enough to lose body contact.

“Shoulda done this a lot sooner,” Jared says, voice warm and rich with satisfaction, and Jensen wants to reach out and do it all over again, maybe even with some fucking light, so he can see Jared's face when he comes.

“Now, how bout we clean up and kick that door in? I'm ready to get out of this fucking closet.”

Jensen nods and then realizes Jared can't see him. “Hell, yeah,” he says and it feels right and he can think about the complications of this later.

Much later.

*

The living room is completely clean. It's probably even cleaner than it was before they all came over to have a drink. All the bottles are gone, there's not a single crumb on the carpet and the coffee table is in it's original position.

It's the couch that looks like it's been in an accident. One probably involving Tom and Mike. The cushions are all over the place, the blanket draped over one side is dirty and Jensen doesn't even want to know what that stain in the middle of the couch is.

Jared on the other hand seems more than curious. It's probably shock. Jensen tugs on his hand gently to get him to stop looking.

“Let's go to bed, Jared. You can kill Tom and Mike tomorrow. After they replaced your couch.”

Jared turns to him, like he only just remembered Jensen was there, too. The moment the meaning of Jensen's words registers with him his face splits into a blinding smile and he nods.

“Yeah,” he says, “let's go to bed.”

*

“Hey, Jared.”

“Hm?”

“I dare you to get up and make coffee.”

“Dare you to fuck me again.”

“Fine, you win.”


End file.
